You know when YOU died
by Karesu-Gaara-Mikosu
Summary: Spoilers 4X01. Oneshot. Dean is back, although he really doesn't know WHY just yet, and he tries to find Sammy. Sam is 'coping' with his loss... and Dean just might have something to say about that. Slight Wincest.


You Know When _You_ Died…

By: Karesu Gaara Mikosu

Raiting: T

Pairing: slight wincest

A/N: I wanted to do it, so I did. That girl looked really uncomfortable and you just KNOW Sammy is going to want to jump his brother when he gets home.

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I don't own Supernatural… but if I did….

* * *

His breathing was rigid and the total darkness eclipsed him. A trembling hand reached for the lighter he knew to be in his pocket, grasping its cool metal he flipped it on- only to discover his small wooden incasing. He didn't panic, Winchesters never panicked, as he reached for the planks of wood- only to have dirt cascade on top of him. He was buried… and he was alive. The last thing he remembered was Sam… and Lilith… and being ripped to shreds by a hell's favorite pet.

His mind was swimming with questions and emotions, anger-relief-sadness, but he knew what needed to be done before all of that. He worked his way through the six feet of ground on top of him, luckily the ground was soft enough he could, and looked around the ring of fallen trees. He didn't like the look of it, but couldn't bother to worry about it too much at this point. After savaging for supplies, his mind went into gear. Sam, he needed to call Sam. He wanted to hear his brother's voice, apparently it had been months sense he had done so although it only felt like yesterday to him.

He dialed only to find the number was disconnected. He called Bobby, only to be threatened. He stole a car- he found Bobby. Bobby was relieved but thought Dean was a demon. Dean wasn't a demon and… for everything holy and just, Bobby, we already established that Dean _wasn't_ one. They then went off to find his brother- as far as Bobby knew he should still be alive but a lot could happen in a couple months…

They find him, he's alive. There is some weird chick in his room- but she is easily ignored by the brothers. Dean is alive- he yells at Sam for being alive. Sam swears it wasn't him- then he swears it again. Dean doesn't trust him completely, but sees the honesty in the other's eyes. He knows Sam, he knows he wouldn't lie to him… but then again a lot can happen in a few months. Bobby isn't sure what to make of all this, but he is going to go get his own room. Bobby leaves and Sam is at the door- ear against it- waiting for him to be gone.

"And… he's out." Sam turns back to his brother, huge grin on his face. Dean recognizes the grin as one of his trademarks- it looks wrong when it twists on Sammy's lips.

"So Sam, who was she?" Dean asks, arms crossed over his chest.

"I told you Dean I was… coping." Sam tries lamely.

"Yeah, I see how broken up you are about it. But you didn't answer my question- who was she?"

"She was… Cait- no… Chri… ummm…" Sam thought back to the girl that he had been with earlier, not coming up with a name. Not with Dean there… not with him so close. How could he be expected to think of anything at the moment? There was only one thing on his mind and it was only concerning Dean, himself, and no clothing. Dean had been gone for four months- he needed it.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure." Dean snorted lightly. "You know, Sammy, when _you_ died I didn't whore myself out. I drank some-sure- but I didn't do what you did."

"Didn't whore… oh that is _so_ rich coming from you, man!" Sam growled. "You threw yourself at every chick you could lay your eyes, or better yet hands, on!"

"I resent that remark. Just for that, I'm not putting out for a very long while." Dean countered; face dead serious as he spoke the words. He was so mad at that kid! He flirted because it got them information, free rooms, or even free shit most of the time! He never slept with another one once he and Sam had gotten together- but he flirted with them because it was part of the job! Dean was the bad-boy that girls fell in love with and give information to. Sam was the sympathetic guy that people felt they could let it all out too. It's just the way things worked.

Sam eyes went large when he heard that. What? No this was wrong. Dean was supposed to be alive-check- and they were supposed to have frenzied and frantic sex. "You… you can't hold out that long." He finally said, smirk coming to his lips. He knew Dean, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to pass that up very easily.

Dean leered back at his younger brother, "That, my dear Sammy, is where you would be wrong. You see I don't recall my four months in hell, you remember all four months you suffered here. To me… it feels like it was only yesterday." The older sibling took much pride in the horrified expression the younger one wore and the scream that ripped through him.

Oh yes, Dean Winchester was back.


End file.
